The Force Files
by EmeraldChick
Summary: Psychological Profiles of your favorite George Lucas Charecters. Comment on who you want analyzed.
1. Anakin

Note: THank you for the reviews already! I am so touched. Your comments on different diagnosis are really interesting. My diagnoses stands because if I keep updating Anakin's file we will never get to anyone else. However, some dates were changed and a few typos are fixed. Thank you for pointing them out. Ahsoka is coming soon!

 **REPORT OF PSYCHOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT  
**

 _Confidential Material  
_

NAME: Anakin Skywalker

DATE OF BIRTH: 42 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin, source: sci-fi)

CHRONOLOGICAL AGE UPON DEATH: 46

MARITAL STATUS: Widower

SEX: Male

OCCUPATION: Balance the Force, Redeemed Jedi Master

SPECIES: Human

GUARDIANS: Shimi Skywalker (Biological Mother), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), Palpatine (Sith Master)

STATUS UPON DEATH: Redeemed Jedi Master

 **IDENTIFYING DATA AND REASON FOR REFERRAL**

Anakin is a 41 year old Caucasian male, who was referred for a psychological evaluation to determine his current cognitive and emotional status. Anakin has a long history of poor decision making resulting in numerous assignations due to rage. Despite extensive interventions from the Jedi Counsel and members of his family, he has failed to submit to the will of the force. The contributing factors include poor impulse control, conflicting sense of duty between the force and family, and turbulent upbringing.

 **SOURCES OF INFORMATION**

Background information was obtained from his mother, his previous Jedi Master, current spouse, and numerous psychological, educational and medical reports. This information was obtained from interview, developmental history and rating scales as well as medical records. This information appears to be from reliable sources and valid.

Current status of his learning and behavior was obtained from observation during testing and from standardized psychological, neuropsychological and achievement tests. The validity of his performance on most tests was deemed to be accurate due to his cooperation and motivation to perform the tests.

 **BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

 _Current Concern_

Upon his death, Anakin rejoined the force, recognized as a Jedi Master. Currently, he has moved in with his wife, his apprentice, and his former Jedi Master. His relationship with all of the members of his household is complex, since he was the cause of their deaths. Anakin has long struggled with his rage control and guilt over past actions. The most pressing concern at this time is his unwillingness to release emotions into the force, resulting in unhealthy levels of guilt, self-hatred, and rage.

 _Medical and Development History:  
_ **Pregnancy and birth history** : Anakin's mother reported that she was 31 at the time of his birth. The pregnancy was reported as unexplainable, because Anakin had not been conceived by a biological father. Upon further test, Jedi Masters Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kanobi concluded that Anakin was created by midi-chlorians, force-powered microscopic organelles that reside in the cells of life forms. His birth weight was below average due to the malnutrition of his mother, who was a slave to the female Hutt crime lord Gardulla.

 **Developmental History:** Anakin was had poor nutrition as an infant due to his mother's starvation. However, his developmental milestones were reported as within normal range for language and gross motor development. When he was sold to Watto with his mother at a young age, Anakin began working in a junk shop his master owned. Anakin learned to clean and repair mechanical items while under very low supervision. He had numerous mild injuries as a child that were results of mishaps with machines. At nine years old, he was taken to the Jedi Temple and became Obi-wan Kenobi's apprentice. Despite being brash and obstinate, he had a normal apprenticeship.

 **Medical History** : Anakin suffered from poor nutrition as a child. At the age of 21, he loses a limb as a result of a lightsaber duel during the battle of Genesis in 22 BBY. Three years later in 19 BBY, Anakin in his mid twenties, lost three limbs and fell into a river of lava resulting in numerous third degree burns, and permanently damaged lungs. As a result, all of his limbs were mechanical and he was on a respirator. He remained that way until his right arm was severed by Luke Skywalker, his son on Bespin during 3 ABY. He died during the summer of 4 BBY from lack of oxygen to the brain. His breathing apparatus short circuited after being shocked by Emperor Palpatine.

 _Family and Social History:  
_ **Deceased**

Shimi Skywalker is Anankin's biological mother and was a slave until freed by her husband. Owen Lars, Anakin's step father, is a retired moisture farmer on tatooine, who aniline regards as a good man but has little contact with. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's mentor, is a full Jedi Master currently on the Council of Jedis. Padme Amidala, Anakin's wife, is the former Queen of Naboo, and served as Senator from the time of her dethronement to her time of death. Han Solo, Anakin's Son-in-Law, is a former smuggler, but was a General in the rebellion at the time of his death.

***This contains my speculation of Rays Parenthood, if don't like don't read!

 **Living**

Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son, is a full Jedi Master and currently in hiding from the New Order. Leia Solo, Anakin's daughter, is a General of the Rebel Alliance and was formerly the princess of Alderaan. Anakin's grandson, Ben Solo, currently known as Kylo Ren, is a Knight of Ren, serving in the First Order. Rey Skywalker, Anakin's granddaughter, is currently being trained by Luke Skywalker.

*** Okay you can read now

 **BEHAVIORAL OBSERVATIONS**

 _Appearance and Orientation:_

Anakin is an attractive young man, with a noticeable scar over his left eye. During the sessions, showed reluctance to be open about his struggles. He was evaluated over a period of two days. Both days he appeared in dark brown leggings, and a black tunic.

Although he was willing to discuss his actions while being a Sith Lord, and truly apologetic, he showed signs of resistance in the form of evasive answering of questions. He was guarded when asked the reasoning of his actions. During these moments, hIs posture became slightly hunched and his hands were restlessly drumming on the arm of the client chair. His tone was low but never unkind.

Thinking and Perception

Anakin's thoughts seemed to be in a state of derailment, the sentences structured clearly and understandable but seemed to lack unity to express ideas. This incoherence could be a result of slow thinking, focusing on guilt of past actions.

 **TESTING**

Clinical Interview  
An hour long face to face Assessment of the client's mental state. During this time, medical family, and social history was discussed and expounded upon. See above.

Assessment of Intellectual Functioning (IQ)

The client's intellectual functioning was determined using the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale—Fifth Edition (WAIS-V). The test was composed of the following four scales:

Verbal Comprehension Scale

Perceptual Reasoning Scale

Working Memory Scale

Processing Speed Scale

The client was determined to have an IQ of 136 placing him in the Extremely High intelligence category.

Personality Assessment

The client's personality Assessment was determined by using the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI). After an extensive questionnaire was completed within a week on the client's own time, the test was sent to the lab. The results indicated the client had Extraverted, Sensing, Thinking, Judging (ESTJ) personality type.

 **SUMMARY**

Anakin is a 41 year old Caucasian adult who was referred for psychological assessment to determine his emotional status and to make recommendations regarding a treatment plan. He has experienced difficulty with trauma-induced stress and attention in school. There is concern that he may also have symptoms of a personality disorder in addition to separation anxiety. An evaluation of his early development, cognitive capability, and emotional status resulted in a determination of a complex set of characteristics that are contribution to his difficulties.

Anakin performed at an extremely high range of cognitive functioning with no notable differences between verbal and nonverbal functions. Excellent abstract cognitive capability was noted for abstract thinking in both verbal and nonverbal visual spatial modalities. These good capabilities are reflected by his outstanding ability with math reasoning and verbal comprehension. His oral language is also mature and demonstrates good verbal communication skills. His academic skills are all within the average or above level of ability. However, there is many sources of emotional turbulence in his life which can contribute to a development of a psychiatric disorder.

Throughout the assessment, there were several possible diagnosis that could apply to Anakin. Therefore, the DSM-V was consulted to diagnose and formulate a treatment plan. He demonstrates some positive symptoms of borderline personality disorder. In accordance with the DMS-V, Anakin meets the following criteria:

Significant Significant impairments in personality functioning manifest by: in self-direction which is instability in goals, aspirations, values, or career plans. Anakin was a full fledged Jedi who suspected Palpatine of being a Sith, and wanted to assist in his capture and then pledged servitude to Palpatine, (Revenge of the Sith) and

2\. Impairments in interpersonal functioning by intense, unstable, and conflicted close relationships, marked by mistrust, neediness, and anxious preoccupation with real or imagined abandonment. Anakin displays everyone displayed intense mistrust of Padme on mustafar when he choked her thinking she purposefully brought Obi-wan to assassinate him (Revenge of the Sith).

Pathological personality traits in the following domains:

Negative Affectivity, characterized by:

Emotional liability: frequent mood changes displayed in missing his mother to the slaughtering of the sand people in attack of the clones, and

Anxiousness: Intense feelings of worry about the negative effects of past unpleasant experiences and future negative possibilities when he was convinced Padme would die in childbirth, and

Separation insecurity: Fears of separation from significant others, when he was afraid to loose his mom during his entrance exam as a child in Phantom Menace, and

Depressive: Frequent feelings of being down, miserable, and/or hopeless experienced when he continues to "focus on the negative" (Obiwan, attack of the clones)

Disinhibition, characterized by:

Impulsivity: When he planned to the assassin into the club without his lightsaber (Attack of the clones), AND

Risk taking: Engagement in dangerous, risky, and potentially self-damaging activities, unnecessarily. His hope of podracing as a child despite his mother's worries because he was good and it was fun (Phantom Menace).

Antagonism, characterized by hostility: Persistent or frequent angry feelings; anger or irritability in response to minor slights and insults. He is insulted when he is not given the rank of Jedi Master (Revenge of the Sith).

C. The impairments in personality functioning and the individual‟s personality trait expression are relatively stable across time and consistent across situations. Anakin shows consistency of impulsiveness and mistrust of his mentor in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith.

D. The impairments in personality functioning and the individual's personality trait expression are not better understood as normative for the individual's developmental stage or socio-cultural environment. Although it is normal for apprentice to feel held back by their mentor, Anakin has unhealthy anger for Obi-wan stating "he is overly critical, never listens, and doesn't understand. It's not fair" in Attack of the Clones.

E. The impairments in personality functioning and the individual‟s personality trait expression are not solely due to the direct physiological effects of a substance (e.g., a drug of abuse, medication) or a general medical condition (e.g., severe head trauma).

 **RECOMMENDATIONS**

In order to best serve Anakin's needs there are several areas that may be targeted for intervention.

Psychotherapy. Psychotherapy will provide a one-to-one atmosphere for Anakin discuss his trauma, emotions, and coping methods. It will also provide a place for him to develop a coping strategy for his borderline personality disorder. He will be exposed to Dialectical Behavior Therapy, focusing on remaining aware of and being attentive to his moods. DBT has shown positive results in impulse control, reducing self destructive behaviors, and strengthening relationships. DBT will also help Anakin recognize tensions between need for acceptance and need for change that will help him positively change his behavior.

STEPS (System Training Emotional Predictability Problem Solving). In order to stimulate positive change, Anakin will also attend the local STEPS on Coruscant. STEPS is a support group for borderline personality disorder by providing possible solutions to dealing with symptoms of borderline personality disorder.

Anakin will continue assessment once every year in treatment will be updated if necessary.

References

Anakin Skywalker. (n.d.). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from databank/anakin-skywalker

Books, B. (n.d.). STEPPS for BPD. Retrieved July 26, 2017, from

Den Sarabia, Recruitment (RPO) Professional | Talent Acquisition at Alexander Mann Solutions Follow. (2013, January 22). Psychological report writing. Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  mobile/DenSarabia/psychological-report-writing

Indiana University. (n.d.). REPORT OF PSYCHOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT. Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  .edu/~k305to/roles/articles/psy_ 

Injuries of Darth Vader. (n.d.). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from . #death

Star Wars Myers-Briggs Personality Test. (n.d.). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  test-3/

Star Wars Time Measurement and Dating Systems. (n.d.). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  questions/5707/star-wars-time-measurement-and-dating-systems

Types of Psychological Testing | Psych Central - Part 2. (2016, July 17). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  /lib/types-of-psychological-testing/2/

Wookieepedia. (n.d.). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from

. /academica/carrerasdegrado/psicologia/sitios_catedras/practicas_profesionales/820_clinica_tr_personalidad_ 


	2. Ahoska

Disclaimer: There is no word on what happened to Ahsoka after Star Wars Rebels. In this assessment, Ahsoka's assistant to the rebel alliance at the Battle of Yavin 4 is dependent on this assessment. At this time, people act like Anakin died during Order 66. All is Star Wars Clone Wars or Star Wars Rebels, I own Nothing.

 **REPORT OF PSYCHOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT  
**

 _Confidential Material  
_

NAME: Ahsoka Tano

ALIAS: Ashla, Fulcrum, Lady Tano, Skywalker's Apprentice, Snips (younger)  
DATE OF BIRTH: 36 BBY

CHRONOLOGICAL AGE UPON DISAPPEARANCE: 39 Years

MARITAL STATUS: Unmarried, Brief Romance with Lux Bonteri

SEX: Female  
OCCUPATION: Rebel Spy

SPECIES: Togruta

GUARDIANS: Plo Koon (Deceased), Anakin Skywalker (Deceased)

 **IDENTIFYING DATA AND REASON FOR REFERRAL:**

Ahsoka is a 39 years old Tortuga female, who served during the Old Republic Era, with Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Recently, she appeared on Yavin 4, directly after the battle, requesting to join the rebels and assist Jedi Luke Skywalker. Her battle status will depend on the recommendations of the assessment based on her cognitive and emotional state. The areas of concern are past trauma and grief caused by the fall of the Jedi, especially her former mentor's, Master Plo Koon and Master Anakin Skywalker who were killed during Order 66.

 **SOURCES OF INFORMATION**

Ahsoka's background information was obtained from, current Jedi council members, battle records on Holonet, record of Council Meeting, numerous psychological, educational, and medical reports. Although the information is dated, cross-referencing confirms that they are reliable sources and valid.

Current status of her cognitive and emotional state was obtained from observation during testing and from standardized psychological, neuropsychological, and achievement tests. The validity of her performance on most test was deemed to be accurate due to her cooperation and motivation displayed during testing.

 **BACKGROUND INFORMATION:**

 _Current Concern_

Upon Skywalker's death, it was revealed that he had a wife and an unborn child who were killed during the Fall of the Old Republic. Recently on a mission self-appointed mission with her team, Ahsoka encountered Darth Vader and dueled with him. Since the encounter, she has been noticeably distressed. The Rebel Leaders require a psychiatric evaluation, before reassigning her to the field.

 _Medical and Developmental History:_

 **Pregnancy and birth history:** Not much is know of Asoka's development and birth. According to her records at the temple, Ashoka was discovered by Master Plo Koon, on a mission to her homeworld. She when she proved to be strong in the force she was taken to coruscant and raised at the Temple in the traditional Jedi fashion.

 **Development history:** Ashoka was raised in the traditional jedi ways learning how to master the force and the skills with a lightsaber. During her time at the temple, she developed a few close relationships, particularly with Master Plo Koon. She quickly adopted the traits of her people, proving to be a successful tracker and hunter at a very young age.

 **Medical history:** Outside of normal childhood illnesses, she was was in perfect health while growing up. When she became an apprentice and then fled from Order 66, she was placed in dangerous situations multiple times and infected with some diseases, including the blue shadow virus, but never experienced any permanent injuries.

 _Family and Social History_

Asoka is not closed to her biological parents due to being accepted into the Jedi Order at a young age. Her parents are assumed dead after her planet was taken over during the Clone Wars. Upon entering the Jedi Order, Ashoka showed her ability to bond with many of the younglings her age. She formed friendships with many people, including Barriss Offee, who later framed Ahsoka for the bombing of the Jedi Temple, and Master Plo Koon who found her as a child.

She also developed an older brother/younger sister relationship with her assigned Jedi Master, Skywalker. However, she broke off contact with Masters Skywalker, Kenobi, and Plo Koon when she left the Jedi Order, only seeing Master's Kenobi and Skywalker to aid in the rescuing of Chancellor Palpatine during the Galactic Wars. Later she was informed of both Plo Koon, Kenobi, and Skywalker's death.

During her time in the 501st Command Battalion, Ashoka established a lasting friendship with Captain Rex. After Order 66, Ashoka assumed that he was dead or working for the Sith. However, when Ghost Crew landed on Seelos, Rex revealed himself to Ashoka and they reunited, and stayed in contact until Ashoka was presumed dead on Malacore.

 _Summary of Holonet Records and Previous Evaluations_

There is a scarcity of records about Ashoka, and most are mission reports to the Jedi Council during the Clone Wars. However, the client offered up information stating that she had difficulty accepting loss, especially when she was younger. During one mission in particular, Ashoka lost an entire squadron of fighter during a dogfight between the republic and the Separatist. Ashoka took this lost very personally, and still could recall a few of the names of them men who were killed during the action. Also, she discussed her reaction to the Jedi Counsel and the Senate when she was accused of sedition on the Jedi Temple. Prior to her trial, she was examined for mental state and declared mentally sound to testify. She had no psychological assessment since she left the Jedi Order.

After leaving the Jedi order Ashoka began tracked Darth Maul to Mandalore, and informed Master Kenobi and Skywalker. Before the battle started, Kenobi and Skywalker returned Ahsoka's lightsabers, and then were requested to return to Coruscant. During Order 66, she escaped her clone troopers, faking her death to avoid discovery.

Ashoka traveled to the planet of Thabeska, where she lived under the assumed name of Ashla, working as a mechanic. She moved from planet to planet looking for work as a mechanic and living under the name Ashla. Soon, she had to move to the Thabeska system, where she was abducted by smugglers, but then rescued by Senator Organa. Senator Organa offered Tano a place among the new Rebel Alliance as a commander, but Tano refused due to the stress of war. However, she agreed to go to Raada, where the sixth Brother, an Inquisitor, had launched an attack on the locals. On Radda, Ashoka joined the locals and evacuated many refugees. Organa persuades Ashoka to help with the rebellion.

She went undercover using the codename Fulcrum to infiltrate the _Ghost Crew._ by the Sixth Brother, where she encountered Darth Vader, who destroys _Phenix Home_. Her rebel band flees to the Selos System, where Asoka stays behind. She journey to Mustafar to undercover more truth of Darth Vader, and discovers a mission conducted by the Inquisitors. She goes to intercept them and finds of their mission to capture force sensitive children. To protect the Inquisitors next target, Ashoka travels with her friends to the Lothal Jedi temple. There she encounters a vision of Vadar blaming her for his fall to the Dark Side, forcing her to accept his choice.

She travels with her team to Malachor, a planet forbidden to Jedi due to its darkness, in search of information on the sith. There they were attacked by members on the Inquisitor, but escaped with the help of former sith lord Maul. Maul convinced them to help him defeat Vader. The group attacked the Brothers again, but then were double crossed by Maul, who captured one of the rebels. Going to rescue the captured Rebel, Ahsoka once again faces Vader, who states he "destroyed Anakin", and Ahsoka then attacks the Sith. To allow her friends to escape, she stayed to fight her former master. She was never seen again until she appeared at the rebel base on Yavin 4.

 **BEHAVIOR OBSERVATIONS**

 _Appearance and Orientation:_

Ashoka is a middle-aged tortuga female, with a blue-white striped head tails. During the sessions, remained calm and mild mannered, answering the questions in a polite tone. She was evaluated over a period of two day, and on both days she appeared in gray-blue armor, and carrying her twin lightsabers.

 _Thinking and Perception_ _:_

Ashoka emotional patterns seem to revolve around anger and sadness. During the interview thoughts tend to dwell on her anger against the Jedi Order abandoning her, The Senate for her mistreating her in the trail, and for the Sith, who killed many people. Ashoka wanted to focus on her anger throughout the session, but it was apparent that there was a deeper sadness. When addressed, she stated that she was not sad, simply tired and over-worked.

TESTS ADMINISTERED

Clinical Interview

Assessment of Intellectual Functioning (IQ)

Beck Depression Inventory - 2nd Edition (BDI-II)

 **TESTING**

Clinical Interview

Throughout the sessions she was willing to discuss many things from her time as a jedi and a rebel both. She stayed relaxed and focused, and seemed to be able to recall names, dates and places very accurately. She discussed her life growing up, and even stated that she "forgave" the senate realizing now they were under Palpatine's control. However, when asked how she felt about Vader for killing her master Skywalker, she did not respond for several minutes. Then she admitted that she blamed herself, believing that he would not have been killed if she had not left. When reminded that the galaxy was in war and that was not her fault, she shook her head and remained silent.

Assessment of Intellectual Functioning (IQ)

Ashoka's intellectual functioning was determined using the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale—Fifth Edition (WAIS-V). The test was composed of the following four scales:

Verbal Comprehension Scale

Perceptual Reasoning Scale

Working Memory Scale

Processing Speed Scale

The client was determined to have an IQ of 114 placing her in the High Average intelligence category.

Personality Assessment

The client's personality Assessment was determined by using the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI). After an extensive questionnaire was completed within a week on the client's own time, the test was sent to the lab. The results indicated the client had Extraverted, Intuitive, Feeling, Perceiving (ENFP) personality type.

Beck Depression Inventory - 2nd Edition (BDI-II)

The client's showed symptoms of mild to moderate depression that could have resulted from extreme grief of the death of several Jedi members, and high levels of denial of Master Skywalker's death. The client willingly participated in the Beck Depression Inventory (BDI-II) in order to gauge her level of depression. The test was computerized, and the client took it in the office. The results indicate she had a score of 27, moderate depression.

 **SUMMARY**

Ashoka is a 39 year old female Togruta adult who was referred for psychological assessment to determine her emotional status and to make recommendations regarding assisting the Rebel Alliance. She has experienced difficulty with from the Trial of the Senate prior to the collapse of the Republic, and the death of many friends including her former Jedi master. There is current concern that she may have seen too much death and violence during the fall of the Republic, and should not aid in the fight against the empire for her own well being. An evaluation of her early development, cognitive capability, and emotional status resulted in a determination of a complex set of characteristics that are contribution to her diagnosis.

Ashoka performed at an extremely high range of cognitive functioning with no notable differences between verbal and nonverbal functions. Excellent abstract cognitive capability was noted for abstract thinking in both verbal and nonverbal visual spatial modalities, which reflected her good ability with math reasoning and verbal comprehension. Her oral language is mature and demonstrates good verbal communication skills.

Ahsoka scored a 27 on the BDI-II, placing her in the moderate depression category that had lasted for at least six months. From her interview it is clear to see the source of this depression is rooted in her trail of the Republic, the leaving of the Jedi Order, and the death of her master. Ashoka understands that she was unjustly accused and although she does not want to forgive those who wronged her. This unforgiveness could aid to her depression, in a sense that she had no support when Order 66 was enacted. However, the more pressing factor is the lingering feelings of guilt over death of Anakin Skywalker. When she learned of his death, and the death of other Jedi she fell into a sadness.

 **RECOMMENDATIONS**

In order to best serve Ahsoka's needs there are several areas that may be targeted for intervention.

Complicated Grief Therapy (CGT). CGT is a form of psychotherapy, which will provide a one-to-one atmosphere for Ahsoka discuss her trauma, emotions, and coping methods. In CGT will consist of 16 structured session that will provide Ahsoka with a guide through her grief, come to terms with her loss, and restore the capacity of joy in her life outside her grief.

EMDR. EMDR (or Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing) will allow for Ahsoka to engage painful memories one at a time. This will allow for her to move past her feelings of denial and move towards a healthier opinion of herself as an apprentice to her former master.

References

Ahsoka Tano. (n.d.). Retrieved July 28, 2017, from  wiki/Ahsoka_Tano

Baker, M. (2017, May 04). Star Wars MBTI Chart. Retrieved July 28, 2017, from  2015/12/21/star-wars-mbti-chart/

Den Sarabia, Recruitment (RPO) Professional | Talent Acquisition at Alexander Mann Solutions Follow. (2013, January 22). Psychological report writing. Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  mobile/DenSarabia/psychological-report-writing

Denial. (2015, August 04). Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  blog/psychpedia/denial

Fandom TV (Ed.). (n.d.). Ahsoka Tano. Retrieved July 28, 2017, from  wiki/Ahsoka_Tano

IA_MasterSHenson. (2014, January 20). Clone Wars - Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano (pairing). Retrieved July 28, 2017, from  threads/lux-bonteri-and-ahsoka-tano-pairing.50017839/

Indiana University. (n.d.). REPORT OF PSYCHOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT. Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  .edu/~k305to/roles/articles/psy_ 

McIntyre, M. (2017, June 28). Welcome Family Medicine Class of 2020 Residents. Retrieved July 29, 2017, from .edu/family_

Star Wars Myers-Briggs Personality Test. (n.d.). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  test-3/

Star Wars Time Measurement and Dating Systems. (n.d.). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  questions/5707/star-wars-time-measurement-and-dating-systems

Types of Psychological Testing | Psych Central - Part 2. (2016, July 17). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from  /lib/types-of-psychological-testing/2/

Wookieepedia. (n.d.). Retrieved July 26, 2017, from 

American Psychiatric Association. (2012). DSM-IV and DSM-5 Criteria for the Personality Disorders. Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  . /academica/carrerasdegrado/psicologia/sitios_catedras/practicas_profesionales/820_clinica_tr_personalidad_ 


	3. Leia

**REPORT OF PSYCHOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT  
**

 _Confidential Material  
_

NAME: Leia Organa Solo  
ALIAS: Princess, General, Your Highness

DATE OF BIRTH: 19 BBY

CHRONOLOGICAL AGE: 53

MARITAL STATUS: Widow

SEX: Female

OCCUPATION: General in the Alliance

SPECIES: Human

PARENTS: Padme Amidala & Anakin Skywalker

GUARDIANS: Padme Amidala (biological mother), Anakin Skywalker (biological father), Senator Organa (adopted father), Queen Organa (adopted mother)

 **IDENTIFYING DATA AND REASON FOR REFERRAL:  
**

Leia is a 53 years old Caucasian human, who was referred for a psychological evaluation to determine her current cognitive and emotional status. Leia has sustained a lot of loss in her family, from the hands of the Empire and the First Order. Despite her constant persona of strength, Leia has stirrings from the force when her family becomes endangered, which add to her stress. The contributing factors include guilt for her son's upbringing, grieving her husband, and stress caused by estrangement from her brother. Although her status of General is not questioned, Leia wants a psychological assessment to understand her emotions and coping options.

 **SOURCES OF INFORMATION:**

Background information was obtained from herself, former psychological educational and medical reports. This information was obtained from interview, developmental history, rating scale, and medical records. This information appears to be from reliable sources and valid.

Current status of her emotional and mental state was obtained from observation during testing and from standardized psychological, neuropsychological and achievement tests. The validity of her performance on most tests was deemed to be accurate due to his cooperation and motivation to perform the tests.

 **BACKGROUND INFORMATION:  
**

 _Current Concert:  
_

Leia has a long documented temper coupled with superior negotiating tactics making her a formidable politician and a tactical general. However, the amount of stress that has been caused by her family members, her ability to keep fighting and lead the rebellion will become weakened if she relies only on herself. The main concert is to give her positive coping strategies that she can employ while still maintaining her command and fighting the First Order.

 _Medical and Development History:_

 **Pregnancy and Birth History:** According to the medical status, Leia's mother was 30 and her father was 26 at the time of her birth. Because her father choked her mother, Leia and her twin brother were born by Caesarean section. Her birth weight was normal; and she was taken to her adopted parents the next day.

 **Development History:** Live was brought up as princess recliner being the daughter of the queen and the Sanetta. As a child she hit the normal milestones within relevant time periods. She was described as ambitious and headstrong at times, taking after her father Anakin Skywalker's personality.

 **Medical History:** Outside the normal illnesses, Leia has sustained several minor battle related injuries. At 18, she was captured and questioned by Darth Vader and was given a truth serum, but she sustained no permanent injury.

 _Family and Social History:_

Due to Order 66, that was carried out during the fall of the republic, Leia was never told of her birth parents. However she was raised by Queen and Senator Organa. Queen Organa died when Leia was very young, however Senator Organa raised her well.

Leia was brought up an only child, but met her brother, Luke Skywalker, when he rescued her from the Death Star I when they were both 18. Han Solo, also assisted in the rescue, and despite disliking each other at first, Leia and Han eventually married.

Later, they had a son, naming him Ben Kenobi Solo, honoring Luke's Mentor. Although Ben was trained in the ways of the Jedi, during his adolescence he aligned with the Sith, taking up the mantle of Kylo Ren. After her son joined the empire, Leia brother went into hiding, and Han resumed his life of smuggling. However, when it became possible to find Luke, Han embarked on a mission to search for Luke's location, and was killed by his son, Kylo Ren. Leia felt her husband's death through the force.

 _Summary of HoloNet Records and Previous Evaluations:_

Despite never knowing her birth parents, Leia has displayed traits from both of them. Like her father Anakin Skywalker, she is intelligent, impulsive, and a strong leader on the battlefield. Like her mother Padme Amidala, she is kind, noble, and loyal to her cause.

During a rebel mission, Leia was captured by Darth Vader, not knowing he was her father, and rescued by Luke Skywalker, not knowing he was her brother, and Han Solo, whom she eventually married. She, Luke, who became a Jedi Knight, and Han aided the rebel cause for many years, and played an integral role in the downfall of both Death Stars.

At a young age, Leia sent Ben to Luke to train him as a Jedi. However when Ben killed his peers and turn to the Darkside, Leia lost contact with Luke. Eventually she and Han separated two grieve their son privately.

Years later, she reconnected with Han when he returned with the knowledge to find Luke. However, on a rescue mission to retrieve the map to Luke, Han was killed by his son. Leia states she felt an emptiness during the time of Han's death, and thinks she felt him die through the force. When Han's ally, Rey, returned, they both comforted each other. Then Rey set out to find Luke Skywalker. Leia has been grieving privately ever since.

 **Behavior Observations**

 _Appearance and Orientation:_

Leia is a middle aged human female, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. During the session, she seemed tired and drained. When asked about this she said that she has not had a restful night sleep since her husband died. She claimed dressed to the session in her general uniform with her hair braided and wrapped around her head. She spoke calmly but with authority.

 _Thinking and Perception:_

Leia felt Han due through the force, but she was hoping she was wrong. When Rey came back with Chewbacca, Leia realized Han truly was dead. When Rey explained to her that Han had died trying to convince their son Ben to return, Leia claims she felt a crushing wave of guilt. When asked, she explained she asked Han to bring their son home, and honoring her request was what got him killed.

 **TESTING**

 _Tests Administered_

Clinical Interview

Welch's Adult Intelligence Scale- Fifth Edition (WAIS-V)

Myers Briggs Personality Test

 _Clinical Interview_

Throughout the interview General Solo was willing to discuss many things from her past about her family. When she was growing up, Senator Organa would talked about Senator Amidala, and she always wanted to be brave like her. She got into politics because she wanted to stopped the empire the way Amidala stopped the Separatist in Senator Organa's stories.

When discussing how she felt about her father, Anakin Skywalker, she stated that she had hated Vader because of how he treated them but, has forgiven him because of Luke's account of how Vader sacrificed himself. When discussing the death of her husband, General Solo broke down crying. After composing herself, she said since Ben loved Luke, it never occurred to her or Han that anything would happen. She blames Snook and the First Order for taking her husband and her son. She hopes that Ben can still turn back to the Light, but she is lost on how to help him.

Assessment of Intellectual Functioning (IQ)

Leia's intellectual functioning was determined using the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale—Fifth Edition (WAIS-V). The test was composed of the following four scales:

Verbal Comprehension Scale

Perceptual Reasoning Scale

Working Memory Scale

Processing Speed Scale

The client was determined to have an IQ of 124 placing her in the Superior intelligence category.

Personality Assessment

The client's personality Assessment was determined by using the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI). After an extensive questionnaire was completed within a week on the client's own time, the test was sent to the lab. The results indicated the client had Extraverted, Intuitive, Thinking, Judging (ENTJ) personality type. As a result this personality has the strengths of being strategic, efficient, and energetic, making Leia a natural commander. However, it also fits her as being stubborn and shying away from handling her emotions. This could result in her using her responsibilities as a way to not cope with her grief.

 _Complicated Grief Assessment_

During the last part of the two of the second day session the client completed a Complicated Grief Assessment. The client met criterion:

A1a. often yearning for the deceased

A1b. The yearning is distressing

B1. A marked difficulty in accepting the death

B3. A marked sense of bitterness

B4. Moving on will be difficult

B5. An extreme sense of emptiness

C. The death has made it difficult to operate in Social areas of functioning

D. The symptoms have lasted longer than six months. This is now the eighth month she is feeling this way.

The results indicated that the client is suffering from complicated grief.

 **SUMMARY**

Leia is a 53 year old female human adult who was referred for psychological assessment to determine her emotional status and to make recommendations regarding leading the Rebel Alliance. She has experienced difficulty coping with the death of her husband, the betrayal of her son, and the loss of her husband. There is current concern that she is burying her emotions from this tragedy due to her needed leadership during the fight against the First Order. An evaluation of her early development, cognitive capability, and emotional status resulted in a determination of a complex set of characteristics that are contribution to her diagnosis.

Leia performed at an superior range of cognitive functioning with no notable differences between verbal and nonverbal functions. Excellent abstract cognitive capability was noted for abstract thinking in both verbal and nonverbal visual spatial modalities, which reflected her good ability with math reasoning and verbal comprehension. Her oral language is mature and demonstrates good verbal communication skills.

Leia's performance in the Myers-Briggs Assessment indicated that Leia has an ENTJ personality, the commander personality. As a result she is naturally strong willed, intelligent, and logical. Therefore, it seems inadvisable for General Solo to step down from her leadership goals. In fact, leadership might provide a positive coping outlet for Leia given her confidence and natural leadership abilities.

However, one of the fallbacks of her personality can lead to a tendency to push too hard, leading to emotional burnout. Given her history, this might be difficult for General Solo to accept because she has been fighting the Empire and consequently the First Order since she was a young woman.

 **RECOMMENDATIONS**

In order to best serve Leia's needs there are several areas that may be targeted for intervention.

Psychotherapy. There's a lot that can be done with psychotherapy for for Leia, including:

Dealing with her grief of her husband's death

Confronting her guilt about her son's turn to the dark side

Any remaining depression from her encounters during the Rebellion

Social Contact. Remaining grounded by engaging with colleagues and friends will allow for a sense of normalcy to return to Leia. If she can find friends that were close to her and her husband, it would be able to ease the sense of loss.

Continuing the Fight. Although burying her felling will lead to increasing stress and depression, moderate work like focusing on plans and consulting with generals will allow General Solo to achieve balance with her emotions.

References

D. (2015, June 25). Star Wars Personality Chart. Retrieved August 01, 2017, from blog/star-wars-personality-chart/

Leia Organa. (n.d.). Retrieved August 01, 2017, from wiki/Leia_Organa  
Lucasfilm Ltd (Ed.). (n.d.). Princess Leia Organa. Retrieved August 01, 2017, from  databank/leia-organa

Lucasfilm Ltd. (n.d.). Star Wars Character Ages. Retrieved August 01, 2017, from  . 

NERIS Analytics Limited. (2017). ENTJ Personality ("The Commander"). Retrieved August 01, 2017, from  www. /entj-personality

Prigerson, H. G., Ph D, & Maciejewski, P. K., Phd. (2007). Complicated Grief Assessment. Retrieved August 2, 2017, from files/news/complicated_grief_

Slate, C. N., & Scott, D. A. (2009, March). A discussion of coping methods and counseling techniques for children and adults dealing with grief and bereavement. Paper based on a program presented at the American Counseling Association Annual Conference and Exposition, Charlotte, NC.

Smith, M., M.A., Segal, J., Ph. D, Robinson, L., & Segal, R., M.A. (2017, July). Burnout Prevention and Treatment. Retrieved August 03, 2017, from .

T. (2016, January 13). Psychology of Inspirational Women: Princess Leia. Retrieved August 01, 2017, from psychology-of-inspirational-women-princess-leia/


End file.
